


Over your shoulder

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Fem!SnowBaz [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Simon Snow, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Rule 63, Simone Snow - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrania Basilia "Baz" Grimm-Pitch, fem!SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: From ’I love you’ Tumblr prompts.Double Drabble #21 - Over your shoulder.fem!SnowBaz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fem!SnowBaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Over your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynopoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynopoe/gifts).



> Tumblr prompts asks from [this list](https://sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire.tumblr.com/post/624925353669967872/the-way-you-said-i-love-you).  
>   
> I am currently writing a few more and will be posting on both Tumblr and ao3. New asks for prompts are always welcome.  
>   
> It is a double drabble but since I'm adding heading for POV, it shows as 201 words.
> 
> * * *

# SIMONE

Baz’s arms are on my shoulders, her elegant fingers caressing my skin, soothing me with their coolness. I trace her back with my fingertips, relishing in her perfection. 

Her lips are soft against mine, and when my tongue traces her bottom lip, she _gasps_. 

She tastes like butter even though we haven't eaten anything. I want to tell her that. Except I doubt she'll think it to be romantic. 

Baz pulls her lips away from mine when we're both breathless. She gifts me with the most sultry eyes I've ever seen. 

Then while I'm still standing there dazed, she whispers softly, ”You're delicious.” 

My heart skips a beat. 

”You taste like butter,” I blurt out like a complete moron. Her eyes widen in surprise while I'm close to dying from mortification. 

”We’ll be late for lunch,” she whispers and lets go of me. 

”Baz— ” I call after her but she is already walking towards the door.

She turns her head to me and I notice the lightest shade of dusty pink colouring her cheeks. (She fed yesterday night.)

Baz doesn't look like she’s mad. She looks _soft_. ”I love you, Simone,” she says over her shoulder and opens the door.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
